


Quite Contrary

by StormyDaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confused Gardener - Freeform, Earth Goddess Who Is Flirting By Making Her Garden Grow Like Crazy - Freeform, F/F, Fantasy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: When Mary walked out her back door that morning, a sunflower as big as a dinner plate smacked her in the face. Which was strange, because she’d only planted them a week ago, and she could have sworn they were no more than a couple inches high when she went to bed the night before.





	Quite Contrary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mechanonymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanonymouse/gifts).



> I kept trying to write you something with plot, but I kept getting stuck. So I hope you enjoy this PWP!

When Mary walked out her back door that morning, a sunflower as big as a dinner plate smacked her in the face. Which was strange, because she’d only planted them a week ago, and she could have sworn they were no more than a couple inches high when she went to bed the night before.

Still, she chalked it up to the rich, fertile soil in the area. She’d only just moved in, and she didn’t know the land yet. Maybe this was typical around here. The sunflowers were a new type as well. Perhaps they had a very fast growing period.

Most of the plants in the garden were ones that Mary had never grown before, although she’d often admired them in garden centers. Her old apartment, a tiny, gloomy box that smelled like old popcorn and feet, hadn’t had room to grow anything other than a window box full of marigolds.

For years Mary had dreamed of having a huge, wild, sprawling garden full of tasty fruits and vegetables and pretty perfumed flowers. She’d fantasized about it while working both of her exhausting retail jobs, adding another plant to her wishlist every time a customer screamed at her over prices or policies or other things she couldn’t control. At night she stayed up way too late on her laptop, researching things like soil ph and comparing fertilizers, determining what she would need to make her dream a reality.

And now it was. She found a job that allowed her to work from home, quit retail, packed everything she owned in her battered pick-up, hauled herself out to this tiny house far away from the incessant hum of the city, and got to work.

She drove her pick-up an hour and a half to the nearest town and came home with the truck bed piled high with begonias and bromeliads, daisies and daffodils, lilies and lavender. She started an herb garden by the back door and filled it with basil and mint and rosemary and thyme. She bought packets of seeds for every type of vegetable she could find and carefully tucked each one into its own little mound of potting soil.

It was exhausting, backbreaking work, digging, planting, weeding, watering, mulching. Mary had never been happier as her little seedlings began to sprout up out of the ground. Every night she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, and she woke up feeling pleasantly sore, well-rested, and content.

She told herself that she wasn’t lonely at all, living this far away from people. She’d never had a big group of close friends, and while she’d dated a bit, she never found anyone she “clicked” with. Still, she hadn’t expected the small house, surrounded by nothing but plants as far as the eye could see, to feel so much more isolated than her tiny apartment had been.

But her life was quiet, and cozy, and, until the rapidly-growing sunflowers, fairly predictable.

A week after the sunflowers, she stepped outside, coffee in hand, to find that her new azalea bushes were nearly five feet tall and launching an offensive against the hydrangeas. She spent the day pruning them back, only for the suddenly massive hydrangeas to return the assault the next day.

Before long, Mary barely had any time to do anything but try to control her enormous garden. Every morning she’d find stems and vines twisting around each other, angling for space, spreading over her carefully designed paths and climbing up the walls of the small house. The vegetables were another matter. She’d given some thought to selling them, when they were ripe, but she’d expected to have some time to find a suitable farmer’s market and make arrangements. Suddenly pumpkins, tomatoes, squash, carrots, and potatoes were all bursting out of the ground. One or two of the pumpkins were nearly as large as Mary herself. The tomatoes were the size of soft balls. Mary made the long drive back into town for canning supplies, but she soon had stacks of cans filling every horizontal surface of her house, and still new vegetables turned up over night.

“What on earth is going on?” she shouted in frustration, hacking at a particularly stubborn zucchini vine that was attempting to strangle the peas. 

“Oh no,” a voice said. “Don’t you like it?”

Mary jumped a foot in the air and looked up. There was a woman sitting on one of the larger pumpkins. She had glowing amber skin and a head of thick dark curls that spun out in every direction, and her flowing green dress did not entirely hide her wide hips and generous bosom. She was barefoot, and a crown of flowers that Mary couldn’t identify rested on her head. Her beautiful round face was presently twisted in a disappointed frown.

“Who are you?” Mary demanded.

The woman stood up and approached her. “You may call me Kalia,” she said. “I’m the, well, I suppose you would call me a goddess? Of this land. Not the whole thing, of course, just this part. I make the plants grow and such.”

Mary decided she didn’t want to deal with the “goddess” part of that statement. She wasn’t particularly religious, and she wasn’t sure she even believed in goddesses. Saying so when one was standing right in front of her seemed rude, though. “Are you always so… enthusiastic about you job?” she asked, gesturing to the overgrown garden.

Kalia frowned again. “Not always,” she admitted. “There’s a schedule for things, you know. Irises in the spring and gourds in the fall and so on. I may have… gotten a bit carried away.”

Mary bit down the sarcastic reply that rose to her lips. “Why?” she said instead.

Did goddesses blush? Mary thought she saw a pink tinge rising under that brown skin. “To make you happy, of course. You worked so hard on your plants, I thought you should see the fruits of your labor. Pun not intended.”

Mary snorted. And then the rest of the statement caught up with her. “Wait, why me?”

“I like you,” Kalia said simply. “You’re interesting, for a human. And you have a nice smile, I like seeing it.”

The gears in Mary’s brain whirled. Was this goddess _flirting?_

Mary looked down. A vine was creeping up her leg, soft leaves ghosting lightly across the sensitive skin on the back of her knee. She looked up at Kalia. The goddess was… smirking, was the word. Mary felt herself blush.

Kalia took a step closer, and then another, until she was pressed up close to Mary, peering down at her. She lightly traced a finger down Mary’s arm. Mary shivered, although it was still quite warm out.

“You’re so lovely,” Kalia whispered, more to herself than to Mary. Still, she seemed to be holding herself back, as if afraid that Mary would break if she touched her.

Mary did some quick mental calculations. There was an impossibly beautiful earth goddess standing in her garden, rather ineptly flirting with her, and these sorts of opportunities just didn’t crop up all that often. Either that or Mary was completely losing her mind. Either way, might as well enjoy the ride. 

Mary felt a sort of reckless giddiness overtake her. She’d always been very withdrawn, but this wild garden made her feel wild as well.

She surged up on her toes and planted her lips firmly on Kalia’s. The goddess froze for a second, and then returned the kiss with equal passion. She tasted like honey and lavender, a sweet, heady scent that made Mary want to fall into her and never get up.

Kalia broke the kiss gently, although she cupped Mary’s face in one hand to stop her from going too far away. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

 _“Yes,”_ Mary said. She threw her arms around Kalia and kissed her again, sinking into softness and warmth.

The vines twining around her legs yanked her feet out from under her and she shrieked as she fell over backwards, but more vines caught her and slowly lowered her to the ground. Thick, velvety leaves sprung out of them, cushioning her like pillows, until Mary felt as safe and comfortable as if she were in her own bed. The vines around her legs loosened but didn’t withdraw, instead dancing upwards towards the bottom of her shorts. More vines curled down around her shoulders and plucked at the hem of her shirt, pulling it upward to bare the soft pouch of her stomach.

“I can—” Mary said, trying to sit up enough to pull her own shirt off, but she was too tangled in the vines to manage. She glared up at Kalia, who was laughing silently, sunlight dancing in her eyes. 

“Here, just lift your arms up,” Kalia said. Mary did so, and the vines tugged her shirt over her head in one fairly elegant movement. 

She didn’t usually bother to wear a bra while in the garden, so she suddenly found herself feeling very exposed to the beautiful goddess before her. While she was usually content with her body, she knew her breasts sagged and were webbed with old white stretch marks, a gift from puberty so long ago. She gritted her teeth and looked up at Kalia defiantly, daring the goddess to comment.

Kalia reached down and pinched a nipple between two fingers, rolling it in a way that left Mary gasping.

All right, then.

“It’s not fair,” Mary said, when Kalia let her go and she caught her breath, “that you’re still wearing clothes.”

Kalia grinned and gathered a fistful of her dress with each hand, and then pulled it over her head in one smooth movement that clearly involved magical assistance. If Mary had tried that move, she would have ended up on the floor, hopelessly tangled in fabric.

Kalia tossed the dress aside and knelt down, straddling Mary’s hips. She wore no underwear, which Mary guessed was one of the perks of being a goddess. Her skin was smooth and brown and flawless. Her breasts were round and full, seeming almost too perfect to touch. Mary reached out a hand and then stopped, hesitating.

Kalia grabbed Mary’s hand and guided it to her own breast, letting Mary cup the impossibly soft flesh there. Kalia ran her own hands over Mary’s shoulders, trailing down her arms, and then coming back up to slide smoothly over her breasts.

Before Mary’s eyes, dark freckles burst like fireworks across the goddess’s skin. Mary’s mouth dropped open. “Did you just—”

Kalia grinned. “I like your spots,” she said. She seemed to decide that this was enough talking, because she leaned down and distracted Mary with a kiss, her dark curls falling in a curtain around their faces. Mary reached up and wrapped her arms around Kalia’s back, her hands sliding across the expanse of warm, smooth skin. The vines around Mary’s legs had paused during the conversation but now resumed their work, crawling up to the waistband of her shorts and easing the button open. Slowly, too slowly, they gripped her zipper and slid it down, wiggled into her shorts and ever so slowly eased them down around her hips. Mary moaned in frustration into Kalia’s mouth and tried to help, but the goddess grabbed Mary’s hands and pinned them over her head.

“Why the hurry?” Kalia asked teasingly. She let a vine wrap itself around Mary’s arms, leaving her own hands free to explore the curves of Mary’s body. She bent down and sucked at a nipple, making Mary shake beneath her.

The lower vines had managed to get Mary’s shorts off and were slowly peeling her panties down as well. The smallest of them began to investigate the space between her legs, crawling through her pubic hair and brushing lightly over her clit. The effect was like that of a lightning bolt; Mary bucked up into Kalia, whimpering. 

The thick leaves underneath them began to move, cradling Mary’s legs and spreading them wide. They fluttered against the inside of her thighs, just light enough to tease, and Mary groaned loudly.

“Can you _please_ get on with it?” she demanded. Kalia chuckled and slid backwards, down to Mary’s stomach.

Violet and red flowers exploded around them, suffusing everything with a sweet perfume. The petals tickled her entire body, small tingles of sensation on her arms, her legs, her neck, her stomach, that drove her mad with want.

When she felt Kalia’s mouth on her clit, she was already so wound up that she almost came just from that. She let out a long, low moan as Kalia licked and sucked. “Harder,” she panted. “Harder, dammit.”

She felt something edging into her cunt, teasing as it went. At first she thought it was Kalia’s fingers, but they were thinner and moved in strange twists and curls.

The vines. The vines were fucking her. For some reason, this made her so wet, and she shifted her hips, trying to press further down onto the vines.

Two tiny vines twisted around her nipples, tweaking them and sending shocks of sensation running down her body to pool in her belly. Tiny thorns pricked at her neck, the insides of her arms, the back of her knees, not enough to hurt, just enough to stimulate. And still Kalia kept working on her clit, her tongue quick and clever and warm, bringing Mary to the edge again and again just to draw back at the last minute.

“Kalia, please,” Mary whined, voice cracking with need.

More vines twisted their way inside her cunt, filling her full and writhing within her. She couldn’t think, lost in sensation of the flowers and leaves and vines and thorns that invaded every crevice of her, touching and teasing and twisting.

She came with a shout, thrusting her hips up to get more of her clit in Kalia’s mouth. Kalia didn’t falter, just continued to lick and suck as Mary rode through her orgasm, and then a second, and then a third. Finally Mary collapsed, limp, on the bed of leaves.

The vines and flowers fell away, leaving Mary exposed and gasping. Kalia crawled up next to her, her skin and hair sprinkled with golden pollen. This close, Mary could see that her flower crown didn’t rest on her hair, but that the flowers were actually growing in it, tiny vines poking up from her scalp. 

“That was amazing,” Mary said, when she could speak again. Dusk was falling, and she shivered as a cool breeze blew over the sweat on her skin. Kalia wrapped her arms around her. “Oh, uh, should I—”

“Maybe later,” Kalia said. She seemed perfectly content to lay there, watching Mary.

“Do you want to come inside for coffee or something?” Mary asked. Damn, what was pillow talk with a goddess supposed to be like?

Kalia pushed herself up with one hand. “Tea, if you have it?”

Mary sat up as well and immediately wished she hadn’t. She was getting too old to spend time lying on the ground. Tea sounded good. Also, a bed, if there really was going to be a “later.”

Kalia rose gracefully to her feet and offered Mary a hand to pull herself up. Once she was standing, she realized that she was absolutely filthy, covered in dirt and pollen and all sorts of plant matter. She wrinkled her nose. “Okay, shower first, then tea.”

Kalia stepped closer, right up in Mary’s space, towering over her. Before it had seemed like a challenge, but now it just felt comfortable. “I would also enjoy a shower,” she said.

It was a while before they got to have their tea.


End file.
